Rules
Rules # No hacking or using mods which give unfair advantage over other players. This includes hacked clients, bots, pvp macros, minimaps, mods which let's you to do something what you couldn't without mod and see something what other players can't. This also includes edited gaming mouses to get higher CPS(Any higher CPS than 15 is not allowed and might result in a ban for autoclicker.), minimaps and similar. But there is some mods which are allowed! Allowed mods: OptiFine, Better Sprinting(Only the sprinting feature), EffectStatusHUD, and all mods which only changes animations and graphics.(Like shaders and better animations mods). If mod which you are using is not in this list, please tell about it to the staff so you can know if it's allowed or not. # Do not use too much caps, some amount is allowed. You are not allowed to type messages like this example : "EVERYONE PLEASE JOIN 1v1! I'M BORED" to be noticed easier. But you are allowed to type like this: "EVERYONE please join 1v1! I'm bored." # Spamming is not allowed. You are not allowed to repeat the same message or just keep sending useless messages fast. Please keep the chat clean. # Respect all staff and players with any prejudice. You are not allowed to say disrespectful words about people or annoy people by saying things which they don't like. This also includes words such as "noob", "rekt", "get good". Talking bad about our server also counts as disrespecting since you are disrespecting all our staff hard work which costed a lot of hours. Shortening Govindas name counts as disrespecting too. # Do not exploit any bugs/glitches. Report them with the /report command. Exploiting bugs/glitches will get you nowhere, if we catch you(And yes we will do! You can't hide it forever.) you will lose more than you gained by exploiting them. If you report them, you will be rewarded! So it's obvious which way is more worth it to select. # Do not be a racist/ageist/weirdist. It does not matter if you are black or white, or even green. This is Minecraft. Do not be a weirdist too!(If you don't know what is it, example: "You are weird I won't be your friend!" saying such things is not allowed. # Play fair, do not ruin fun for others. '''Please do not focus on some specific player and kill that player every game first, or do not team too much. Just remember don't do what you wouldn't like if other players would do it to you!(This does not include point of the game for example killing) # '''Do not ask for ranks, items, op etc. Example of what happens often: a player joins the server and instantly asks can I be staff? Think what would happen if player like that would get staff? He does not know anything about the server yet other than just few things which he saw when just joined. A staff member like that would ask players questions, not players asks him. If you think that you could help the server change in a better way by being staff member, contact The Owner, but remember to have played in the server at least few days. so you really know something about it. Also remember that really rare person gets accepted to The Staff Team, so do not expect to become staff easily. Repetitive askers for op/staff and similar will be muted. # Advertising other servers/websites is not allowed. '''We do not advertise in other servers like most servers, so be fair and do not advertise in ours. Advertising will result in a ban. Advertising counts as sharing websites/ips/servers in global chat, private message, plot chat, party chat, signs, and any other possible way which could make our players to quit and join something other. # '''Inappropriate skins/messages/builds are not allowed. '''Name explains everything. # '''Do not abuse staff rank powers. '''If you are staff member, you are not allowed to use your powers to get any advantage over other player or change the game in some way, unless it's an special event. # '''Respect all religions. '''In all religions The God is same, just every religion believes in God differently, so why we should hate other religions and similar? All religions are real in their own way. # '''Do not impersonate anyone. '''You are not allowed to impersonate staff members or any person. Be yourself. Remember that staff members have tags like "OWNER", "MOD", "ADMIN". If a player who says that he/she is a staff member does not have tag like that, he/she is lying. # '''Do not swear. Swearing is completely not allowed on our server. You will be muted instantly if you swear. # Do not use more than one account. '''Using more than one account is not allowed and will result in IP ban. # '''Griefing is not allowed.(Griefing is allowed only in 1v1, Spleent and Sky Walls) This mostly is Friendly Survival and Creative World rule, but it is also not allowed in most other things if you have a way to grief.(If you are staff member) What is griefing? Destroying your own/other people creations.(You can remove your house or similar, but only if you rebuild terrain in that place exactly as it was.) Also building 1x1 towers, digging 1x1 holes and in any way destroying terrain and making it look worse is griefing. # Selling items, houses, plots and similar for real life money is not allowed. ''' # '''Copying parts of our server is not allowed. For example: worlds, our gamemodes, etc. # Do not argue with the Creator. Creator's word is final. # There are no refunds, so do not ask for a refund if you donated. For breaking server rules these things can happen: # You can get a warning. # You can get temporarily banned. # You can get permanently banned. # You can get banned from specific game. # You can get temporarily muted. # You can get permanently muted. # Your all stats or some game stats can be deleted. # Your leaderboards score can be deleted.